


Stories of Time

by lonely_pinqueen



Category: Liebe geht durch alle Zeiten | Ruby Red Trilogy - Kerstin Gier
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, How Do I Tag, Immortality, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_pinqueen/pseuds/lonely_pinqueen
Summary: One-shots based around the Ruby Red book trilogy and the German movies based off the books.I know not many people will read this because the fandom is so small, but I thought I'd contribute to it anyways.I would like to point out that I've only seen Rubinrot. The other two movies I have not been able to watch because they aren't on YouTube so I won't know much that happens after the first movie seeing as these movies differe greatly from the books from the clips that I have seen.
Relationships: Gwendolyn Shepherd/Gideon de Villiers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Stories of Time

**Author's Note:**

> I know this doesn't follow the events of the books, but I hadn't read them in a few years and by the time I remembered that young Lucas never learned of Lucy's pregnancy I already had half of this written up and didn't want to rewrite it in fear of writer's block, so please enjoy.
> 
> I'd also like to apologize, my writing isn't the best.

  
Lucy couldn't think as she Lucy anxiously paste in the bathroom of her family home. Five minutes hadn't even gone by yet and she could already practically feel the result of the test that was turned over on the top of the bathroom sink.

"Lu, you need to calm down."

Her aunt walked up to her and flattened down her hair that had gone to a complete mess the minute she had rushed upstairs and towards her room after leaving the Temple. A school friend of hers had stolen one of their mother's pregnancy tests hidden in the bottom of their own bathroom sinks at home and over towards Lucy before the end of the day. The young girl has had the suspicion that she could be with child, seeing as she has missed two periods.

"How can I stay calm! I-I'm most likely pregnant, and I'm trying to stop-" she paused and pushed back the feeling of nausea that had rushed over her. "I'm trying to stop the circle of closing with Paul! I cannot be pregnant at a time like this! What am I to do."

Lucy turned into a sobbing mess and her aunt pulled her into a tight hug in hopes to calm down her distraught niece. "Look at me, whatever the result is, and whatever your decision is following the results of said test. Well, I want you to know that Nicolas and I will stand by your side."

The teenage girl smiled and pushed back her aunt's red hair, the color that was like her own.

"Thank you, Grace. Really, you and Uncle Nick are truly too kind."

Grace smiled kindly and kissed her niece's forehead before looking on towards the test that was still resting upon the bathroom sink. Lucy looked on as well and sucked in a breath before turning back to look her aunt in the eyes. She knew that their waiting time had come to an end. The test results were ready to be let known to the world.

"I'll take a look for you."

Grace carefully let the younger girl go as she took a step for the sink. Before lifting up the test she smiled lightly at the redhead trying to let the younger know that everything would be fine, no matter the results.

And with a pause of breath, Grace flipped over the stick, letting Lucy's fate be known to the two.

The results were positive and the instant she saw the confirmed plus sign Lucy knew what she had to do.

_-_

A blue glow shown before Lucy's eyes before she fell to her knees with a groan. The hard wooden floor was cool to the touch and was ever so tempting to lay upon by the young teenage girl, but she refrained as best she could and pushed away nausea that pooled heavily in her stomach. 

  
With a nod to her head, in a way to reassure herself that everything was to be okay, Lucy slowly stood from the floor, her knees screaming at her from the pain of taking the weight of the fall onto such a hard surface, and so quickly as well. She had thought she perfected the landing after traveling through time, but it seems she has been knocked off her game at this time.

"Ah, how lovely to see you two again, Lucy, Paul."

Her young grandfather Lucas smiled kindly at the couple who appeared in the previously mostly deserted Dragon Hall where he had been sitting reading over the newspaper that now lay at his side on the couch pushed back against the wall, under the paining of a beautifully painted mermaid. The young man still hadn't grown used to seeing the two appear and disappear before his eyes, and he most certainly hasn't gotten used to the young redhead girl call him grandfather, probably wouldn't until he actually became her grandfather.

Lucas frowned as his eyes fell back upon his redheaded granddaughter from the future. She looked unwell and near ready to fall over if she wasn't offered a seat, and soon at that. So without any further hesitation, Lucas hurriedly stood from his spot on the couch and carefully helped a complaining young teenager to the spot in which he had been sitting.

"Lucy my dear, you look rather green." Lucas carefully poured a cup of tea for the sickly looking teenager sat at his side.

"I'm fine, I promise."

The other two in the room could tell the girl was lying. She was never really good at lying to the ones she knew and her pale completion and almost sickly look weren't helping her lie in the matter either, and she could see this. So, Lucy let out a shaky breath and pushed back a strand of her red hair behind her ear.

"Okay, so I'm fine, I really am, but there's something that both of you must know."

Paul, her boyfriend for almost three years ran his fingers nervously through his hair. She knew that Paul would be over the moon from hearing the news about the child that they are expecting and she knew he would be a wonderful father to said child, or children that they planned on having after the one she was carrying now. Lucy just couldn't help but think the life they could have had as a family if the two hadn't stumbled upon that fateful night in England when the Count had taken the death of one of his own ancestors into his own hands. The thought caused tears to begin to pool in her blue eyes.

The sight of tears caused Paul to move forward and kneel down before the girl who held his heart. The older boy took her hands into his own and gently began to rub his thumb upon the back. He knew better than anyone else that it was best for Lucy to calm herself from a fit of tears, but he couldn't help himself, not with how distraught she was beginning to look with every passing second.

"Lucy, princess tell me what's wrong, what's got you into tears?"

The girl in question looked up into the ember eyes of the boy before her, and with a struggle, she placed a smile upon her lips as she carefully lifted her hands to Paul's face and cupped them gently, her thumb gently rubbing against his cheek, the stubble on his face scratching slightly as he had forgotten to shave that morning.

"I have to most wonderful news," Lucy removed her hands from her boyfriend's face and moved to hold his own hands tightly in her own as her smile slightly faltered before widening once more. "I'm pregnant."

Paul sucked in a breath of air as his eyes widened slightly. It took him a bit to process the words that had just fallen from his lover's lips, and once they had, a bright beaming smile formed rather proudly on his own lips.

"Your having- we're going to be parents?" He questioned rather excitedly as he brought the palm of one of Lucy's hands to his lips and placed a gentle kiss and Lucy nodded her head franticly as she wiped away her tears from her clear blue eyes. She had known from the very beginning that Paul would be over the moon with the news, but she had been prepared with how overwhelming the feeling of his own joy would affect her already changing hormones.

The two remained quiet for some time, only smiling happily as their love began to shift and broaden to welcome in the life of their unborn child.

Lucas sat back and watched with a smile upon his lips. He himself didn't see himself as a father just yet (even with knowing that Lucy was his granddaughter) but he couldn't help but feel a warmth spread within his chest as the happy, and young at that, couple shared this much needed moment amongst themselves.

"I so do hate to break this special moment between you two, but it seems we are wasting away our time."

The expecting parents looked away from one another and nodded their heads. Lucas was right, they needed to focus on their own mission placed before them, and that was unveiling the true plans of the Count Saint Germain.


End file.
